Obesity and Weight Loss Maintenance in African American Communities Obesity is a significant public health problem that disproportionately affects underserved groups. Within the U.S., African Americans (31.1% of blacks are obese compared to 19.6% of whites) and Southern rural residents bear some of the highest burdens of the obesity epidemic. Obesity interventions targeting rural, African American groups are essential to address disparities in health. Weight loss improves obesity-related risk factors and prevents the development of obesity-related comorbidities, and weight loss interventions have shown improvements in these outcomes. However, the positive effects of weight loss tend to diminish unless weight loss is maintained. Several multi-center efficacy trials of lifestyle modification for obesity have reported significant and sustained weight loss for diverse groups. However, there has been very little work in the translation of evidence-based weight loss and maintenance interventions into regular practice settings, such as the community. To effectively address obesity disparities, evidence-based weight loss and maintenance interventions translated for rural African American groups in the community are needed.